garfieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Garfield (character)
Garfield Spencer Arbuckle 'is the main character and title character of the ''Garfield ''comic strips, television shows, and film series. Bio Cartoonist Jim Davis's hugely popular, lasagne-loving, diet-dodging fat cat, globally famous through comics, animated cartoons, feature films and a huge range of merchandise. Garfield was born to his mother, in the kitchen of Mama Leoni's Italian restaurant and had an instant love for human food. Mischievous Habits Jon often gets calls from neighbors about his cat destroying their flowerbeds or harrasing them. His hatred towards spiders always results with them being whacked with a rolled newspaper or stomped by his foot. He occasionally does the same to other insects such as flies (in some strips, he is shown to hate flies more than spiders). He likes to eat ferns and other types of flowers. Some strips feature common flowers talking to each other, only to be eaten by Garfield in the end. When outside, Garfield enjoys teasing other dogs; they are usually chained up or smaller in size than Garfield. However, he occasionally faces the misfortune of the chain/rope not being securely tied (resulting in Garfield being chased and/or injured by the dog), or the dogs are not as small/weak as they seem. Next to Odie, Jon is his favorite person to prank. When Jon is asleep, Garfield often goes to extreme measures to wake him up -- whether it be hopping on his stomach, waking him with a goblin's mask on his face, throwing his bed out of the window with him in it, frightening Jon, Knocking Him Off The Bed After Playing The Radio And Talking Like A Drill Sargent With Odie Playing The Cymbals, or even attempting to throttle him (as he does in some early strips), Garfield always seems to have the upper hand on Jon's sleeping habits. On January 8, 2009, he was elected into the bad habit hall of fame. Afterwards, he crumpled up the certificate and tossed it behind him. Common Elements of a Garfield Comic *Garfield sitting on the couch, watching TV. *Garfield making fun of Jon and/or Odie. *Garfield swatting spider(s). *Jon complaining that Garfield doesn't chase mice. *Garfield harrassing the neighbors, and Jon getting calls about it. *Garfield eating ferns, either Jon's or Mrs. Feeny's. *Garfield performing on the fence. *Jon asking a girl out on a date, and Garfield making a witty comment. *Garfield hating Mondays. *Garfield kicking Odie off the table. *Garfield with the cat Arlene. *Nermal being a nuisance to Garfield. *Or, just plain Garfism. Repeatedly used Words Garfield doesn´t really have a catchprase, but he has some certain words he says at several occasions: *'Nice touch: a word often said by Garfield in television. *'I hate Mondays': famously, Mondays seem to hate Garfield even more than he hates them! *'Rats': a word said when something goes wrong. *'Big fat hairy deal': not said as much as the others, but has a video game by the same name. *'Who ever ''phrase should be dragged out into the street and shot:' said whenever he´s angry at someone. *'We're bachelors, baby''' *'Feed me': said when he wants to be fed. (This is actually the second thing he said on his very first comic strip.) *'Rat Fink daisies' *'Pizza' *'Vito ' *'No anchovies!' *'Lasagna' *'Eat your heart out, ''person' *'I'm not overweight. I'm undertall.' *Hey, you're not exactly ms. (phrase) yourself lady!: 'Not said as much as others but it is commonly said When he feels like he's being insulted *''I hate ______. : used when something "disobeys" what Garfield wants it to do.'' Prances to The Candidates *Odie (since ) *Arlene since 1999 *Nermal since 1983 *Vito since 1978 *Freddy Frog (1984-2004) * Fat Guy (1999-2001) *Jon Arbuckle (since ) Prances to the Chief Over the course of the strip, Gafield has shared information on members of his family: *Uncle Arno: '''Uncle Arno is known for saying, "Life is like a festival; you have to get out there and enjoy it.". He was run over by a parade. *Sonja: Garfield's mother. *Uncle Barney: Uncle Barney once went to the vet and came back as Garfield's Aunt Bernice. *Uncle Berle: Uncle Berle is described as crazy, and thought that he was a dog. He always chased himself up trees and was constantly exhausted as a result. *Uncle Bernie: Uncle Bernie coined the phrases, "Never listen for a train by putting your ear on a train track.", and "Curiosity killed the cat.", in that order. *Uncle Bob: Uncle Bob used to say, "Slow down, take it easy." before being hit by a bus. *Great Uncle Buchanan: Great Uncle Buchanan appeared in the episode of Garfield and Friends, "Astrocat." He was the first animal to land on the moon. He looks and sounds exactly like Garfield. *Uncle Ed: Described as crazy, Uncle Ed liked to sniff waffle irons, and his face was used for "Tic-Tac-Toe" games. He also always said, "Never belch out loud," and blew out an eyeball one day. However, this may be a different Uncle Ed. *Aunt Edna: Aunt Edna used to say, "Let a smile be your umbrella," until her dentures were blown clean through the garage door by a bolt of lightning. She also married a hyena. *Aunt Evelyn: Aunt Evelyn plucked all her hair from her body to stop shedding. She currently resides in L.A., with a family that thinks that she is a chihuahua. *Auntie Em: Auntie Em '''has only been mentioned once, after Garfield fell off a recliner and lost his memory, saying, "Auntie Em, is that you?", although this could be a side effect of the fall and/or a joke. *Uncle Harry: '''Uncle Harry lived in a glass plant in Gas City, Indiana. He was a famous mouser, eventually chasing a mouse into Tank #2. He is now a paperweight in Bayonne, New Jersey. *Uncle Hubert: Uncle Hubert once caught a 30-pound canary in Chicago, and was last spotted over Dallas, Texas. For this reason, Garfield claims he does not chase birds. *Uncle Leo: Uncle Leo always had a smile until an incident with denture weevils. *Uncle Morty: Uncle Morty was killed by his gluttony, after trying to take a papaya from a silverback gorilla. *Uncle Nick: Uncle Nick loved to destroy things and used to eat chickens whole. There are two conflicting statements to his current status, however. In one strip, it is said that he tried to swallow an ostrich after he mistook it for a chicken, with his last words being, "That's the biggest chicken I ever saw.". In another, it is stated that he is presently a postal employee in Chicago. *Aunt Rockelvia: Aunt Rockelvia was known for saying, "A rolling stone gathers no moss.". She lived for thirty years before she was squashed by a meteor. *Uncle Patrick: Uncle Patrick was famous for the quote, "I regret that I have but nine lives to give to my country." *Great Uncle Ralph: The only mention of Great Uncle Ralph claims that he was a warthog. *Aunt Reba: Garfield reacts with her name when Jon revealed that his tennis racket was strung with catgut. *Uncle Roy: Uncle Roy was said to be weird, he underwent a species change operation that transformed him into a dog; He later chased himself to death. *There are also two unnamed uncles and one great uncle. One uncle went to the vet once and had his brain replaced with that of a chicken. The rest of his life was spent sitting on eggs in grocery stores. Another uncle used to play with yarn, and is now a pattern in an angora sweater. The great uncle was a lion who ate a sick monkey. *Cousin Sly: Cousin Sly is a mouser. Appeared in Garfield on the Town. *Raoul: Raoul is Garfield's half-brother, a mouser. *Great Grandfather Oslo: Great Grandfather Oslo was a pioneer. He moved his family thousands of miles across uncharted territory and kept saying, "I hear a can-opener.". *Jarfield: A pile of Garfield's shedding Jon mistook for Garfield's brother for three weeks. *Sonja is his mother. *Garfield's Grandfather is his mother's father. Grapefruit In an early strip, it was shown Garfield has an extreme disliking for grapefruit. He even said the only thing he hated more than grapefruit was hating grapefruit. It causes a mistake in the comics because this would mean his least favorite food is grapefruit, but he has also said his least favorite food was raisins. However, later in the strips he was shown to not really mind grapefruit, as in a 1992 strip, he mentions grapefruit but has a happy look on his face. This may just because he didn't mind it as he got older. Enemies *Spiders *Flies *Mrs. Feeny *Herman Post *Dogs *Plants *Fish *Birds (until the Garfield Show) *Bathroom Scales Likes and dislikes Likes * Lasagna * Pizza * Eating * Sleeping * Kicking Odie * Odie * Tormenting Jon * Scratching curtains and furniture * Eating Jon's plants * Harassing mailmen * Pooky * Killing Jon's goldfish and birds * Befriending mice * Coffee Dislikes * Mondays * Raisins * Spinach * Dogs * Spiders * Mice as food * Liz (until Jon fell in love with her) * Rain * Birthdays * Diets * Baths * Leashes * Birthday Nightmares Writing skills (07).png Self control (05).png Lunar cycle (3).png Diversity (12).png Diversity (2).png Cyberbullies (1).png KidMona 06 (01).JPG PenGarf 30 (13).JPG PenGarf 29 (02).JPG PenGarf 20 (17).JPG Summarizing (5).png|Penelope's back! Is she? thingarfield.jpg|Garfield weighting 201 lbs Category:Characters Category:Cats Category:Animals Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Garfield Characters Category:Multiple Show Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Heroes Category:Main protagonists Category:Fat Characters Category:Lazy characters Category:Garfield Gets Real Category:Garfield's fun fest Category:Garfield's pet force Category:The Garfield Show Category:Garfield the Movie Category:Garfield A Tale of Two Kitties